


No lables

by Steena



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Fun, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-06
Updated: 2013-11-12
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:01:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steena/pseuds/Steena
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chibs have been bitching on Tig and he's fed up. Both are horny. Smut ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. who is the bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Porn!  
> Might go any way later but starts smutty.
> 
> You've been warned! :)

Tig glared at the bottle of beer in his hand, clenching his teeth. Chibs had just, for the twentieth-something time this night, given him that look that sent a fire through Tig straight to his cock and he was getting hard. He tried to push all dirty thoughts out of his head, this time he was not going to play that game.

It was three weeks since their last night together and the last week Chibs had been a total pain, bitching about everything Tig did, from work at the garage to club business to a crow eater Tig fucked last saturday.  
And there he was now, horny and silently demanding Tig to scratch the itch no one else could.

"Bastard" Tig scoffed to himself. Who did he think he was, ignoring Tig for two weeks, picking on him one week and then thinking he could just look at Tig and get his way. The way Tigs body reacted was another source of irritation, he didn't want to get this easily turned on when Chibs had not deserved it. He looked in Chibs direction and got even more mad at himself. "Don't even look at him, dumbass!" He scolded himself.

Of course Chibs was watching him, that meaning little smirk on his face that turned Tig into a begging piece of jell-o. Tig felt a new wave of lust tumbling over his body, fueling his rage. On the other side of the room Chibs got up and walked towards the bedrooms. Tig got up and followed him closer than he used to. He picked up a scarf from the pocket of his cut and crushed it to a ball in his hand.

Chibs stepped into the bedroom, leaving the door open and just moments later Tig walked in, slamming him face first to the wall and pulling his cut of. Chibs was pretty drunk and caught of guard and hit the wall hard. Before he could react, Tig pinned his hands over his head and somehow managed to take his shirt of, not an easy task using just one hand. Tig wrestled his hands down behind his back tying them with his scarf. He spun Chibs around, pinning him to the wall with his body. He wedged his knee between Chibs thighs, teasing him. Chibs groaned.

"You horny bitch" Tig hissed, a razorsharp edge in his voice.

He leaned in closer and Chibs tried to catch his mouth and kiss him but Tig pulled back, grabbing Chibs throat with a strong hand, pushing him back to the wall. An evil glare in his eye, he curled his upper lip just enough to bare a little of his teeth. He looked like a predator.

"What, you think I'm just gonna give it to you like that?" He shook his head. "When you've been bitching on everything I do, you think I'm just going to come crawling and do what you ask?"

Chibs cock was aching. This angry, dominant side of Tig was new for him in this situation and it turned him on even more. He had never been submissive before, not with anyone, but beeing at Tigs mercy was maddeningly exciting. He bent his knees, grinding down on Tigs knee and gasped at the friction.

"Well look at you, Mr VP. Not so tough now, are you" Tig said, a degrading tone in his voice. "Such a filthy little slut"

He grabbed Chibs hair and pulled him over to a chair, pushing him down on it. He started to unbuckle his belt and unzipped his jeans, taking his time to mark that he was the one in control.

Releasing his hard cock from the restraints of his boxers, he took a step closer to Chibs, grabbing his hair again.

"Suck it"

Chibs did what he was told, Tigs eyes rolling with pleasure. The man gave the best head Tig had ever had and to have him like this, doing what Tig said like some little crow eater was intoxicating. He pulled at his hair, pushing his cock deep into his throat. Mostly Tig came first of them, but this time he would not give Chibs the satisfaction of succeeding to make him do that. He pulled back, nudged Chibs feet apart and walked around to the back of the chair.

Leaning over Chibs, he slowly trailed one of his hands up the inside of his thigh. The other one he snaked around his neck, holding his hand around his throat. Tig licked a line from his ear along his neck to his shoulder and bit down on the flesh, sucking hard to make a hickey. "Mark him as my dirty little bitch." He thought.

The slow treatment was like torture to Chibs. His cock was throbbing and he was ready to sell his soul, if he still had one, for something, anything, just a little friction. Tigs hand on his thigh got closer to his groin and he tried to move so Tig would touch his dick but Tig just slid his hand away, chuckling "cheap whore" against his neck before biting him again. Chibs yelped at the pleasuremixed pain and he just couldn't take it anymore. He had no idea what perverted activities Tig might come up with, considering the mood he was in, but he didn't care.

"Please, Tig. I'll do anything... You can do anything..." he was panting the words and he could hear his own desperation in his voice. It was humiliating in an exciting way that Tig so easily turned him into an incoherent, begging mess.

Tig pushed him of the chair onto his knees on the floor, laughing wickedly.

"Look at you, begging like a slut. Even whores drive a bargain. Who's the bitch now?"  He walked around Chibs, stopping in front of him.

Chibs was sitting on his knees, head bowed with his gaze fixed on the floor, hands still tied behind his back. The power Tig felt was almost making him high and he was rock hard.

"Please, do anything you want. Just let me come. I can't take it anymore" Chibs was pleading.

"Oh, you can't take it?" Tig scoffed. "Well, what I really want..." He paused. "I should let you, allow you to, suck my dick. Then I should leave you here, let you try to explain to someone why you need help to be untied in the morning."

He grabbed Chibs hair, tugging it to force him to meet his eyes.

"Get up"

Chibs stumbled to his feet and Tig was on him immediately, unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down to his knees, further immobilizing him.  
Tig spun Chibs around and pushed him face down on the bed. He reached for the nightstand and pulled out a bottle of lube.

"I'll fucking give you what you deserve" He hissed, slicking his cock.

He grabbed Chibs hips, lifting him so he was on his knees, leaning on his shoulder in an awkward position. Tig didn't care. He slid slowly into him and fought the urge to thrust hard and fast. It was an effort of sheer willpower, but this time coming first just wasn't an option. He started to thrust slowly, angling himself to hit the spot inside Chibs every time and by the sound of Chibs' moaning he was doing a good job.

Chibs was seeing stars. At the same time everything was going black. And bright light. And every color was bleeding into each other. He rocked helplessly with every thrust, a mindless lump of flesh formed as a human.

Tig reached around him, fisting his cock and after just a few strokes Chibs came hard, spilling his cum on the comfort underneath him. Tig could feel Chibs body go boneless but he was not done yet. He dug his fingers harder into Chibs' hips, refusing him to collapse on the bed. He thrusted harder and faster now and quickly fell over the edge into his own orgasm.

He leaned on Chibs a few seconds, catching his breath before he pulled out and let go of his hips. Chibs fell onto his side, eyes half closed. He seemed almost unconscious. Tig left him there, hands still tied, laying in his own cum and went to the bathroom to clean himself of. It felt very satisfying.

Chibs hadn't moved when he returned so Tig pulled of his boots, socks and pants, untied him and sat down on the edge of the bed. He got a cigarette from his pocket, lit it and leaned his elbows on his knees. He stared empty into the air, the cigarette hanging from his lips.

Chibs started to move and Tig glanced at him. He was laying on his side, rubbing his wrists.

"You deserved that, you know. Been behaving like a bitch 'n all..."

"Bloody hell, if this is what I get I might start picking on you even more." Chibs chuckled. "Think I won't walk right for a week..."

He crawled closer to Tig, taking the cigarette from his lips. He realized Tig was still wearing all his clothes.

"You goin' somewhere?" He felt a flutter of uncertainty in his stomach.

"nuuh" It wasn't yes, not no, not maybe and Tig shrugged.

"English, please" Chibs propped his head up on one arm.

Tig was frowning, staring at his hands.

"What is this?" Tig motioned from himself to Chibs and back to himself. "Just sex?"

"Great sex" Chibs replied, smiling drowzily, taking a drag on the cigarette.

"Is that it?" Tig started fidgeting with his thumbnail, something he usually did when he was nervous or thinking hard. Almost no one knew this habit but Chibs had paid more attention to him than anyone else and recognized it right away.

"No. I have no lable for this but it's more than sex" he paused. "And I'd like if you stayed tonight" he put his hand on Tigs, lacing their fingers.

Tig studied their hands. Both rough and callused from work, the black soot and oil lingering in telltale places showing they were both mechanics. It looked weird, wrong and out of place. And it felt good. Very good. He wanted to curl up close to Chibs deep under the covers and that was confusing.

"I'm sorry for beeing a pain in the ass" Chibs broke the silence. "I was just so frustrated that I had no chance to get you alone for a while."

"Really?" Tig was surprised.

"Aye" Chibs turned their hands over, kissing the ball of Tigs thumb.

Tig looked down at Chibs, his gaze trailing along his body. He smirked slowly. "I'd like to see you tryin' to explain those bruises to someone." His eyes were fixed on five bruises on Chibs hip, clearly showing how Tigs fingers had gripped him.

Chibs looked at his hip. "Damn, that looks interesting. Thank you for not leaving me tied up here with those... You kinky bastard"

Tig leaned over and pressed his lips to Chibs. He stuck his tounge out and Chibs emediately responded, opening his mouth and swirling his tounge around Tigs. He pushed his cut of and started working his shirt up, caressing Tigs sides.  
Tig cupped Chibs neck with his hand, smirked and pressed his thumb down hard on the nicely sized bite he had made earlier. Chibs whimpered and moaned lustily.

"And you call me a kinky bastard?" He mumbled.


	2. a good day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some days are better than others.

Tig woke up early the next morning. He listened to Chibs slow and even breathing, a calming sound. Chibs was resting his head on Tigs chest. Tig relished in the close contact and he absently caressed the other mans arm and shoulder.

Tig let his mind wander. They still had things they needed to talk about, the conversation had derailed last night into making out, lazy sex and then they fell asleep. He smiled at the memory. After he got his frustration out and, not to forget, discovered a fascinating kink of Chibs' the short talk they had made him feel much better. And something about this morning made him feel very good.

Chibs crept closer and put his arm over Tigs belly. All thoughts of getting up melted away and Tig soon started to drift of again.

Chibs was laying by his side, head propped up on his hand, looking at Tig the next time he woke up.

"mornin' love" a lazy smile spread across Chibs face.

Tig stretched. "Good morning"  
He turned over, Chibs leaned over him and they kissed slowly.

"I'll go and fix some coffee" Tig rolled away and got out of bed.He picked up his clothes from the floor, thrown in a pile last night.

Chibs got up, grabbed Tigs shoulder and spun him around.

"Sure you don't wanna join me in the shower?" He slid his hand down Tigs chest.

"Very tempting, but I think I should get out before people drop in and sta..." his words was cut short, replaced with a gasp as Chibs slid his hand down, palming his cock.

Chibs smiled mischievous. "you 100% sure" he asked.

Tig smirked and bit his lip. "Yeah, but hold that thought" he pressed his lips to Chibs', backed a step and started getting dressed.

"Suit yourself" Chibs smiled and walked to the bathroom.

Tig went to the kitchen, started the coffeemaker and sat himself on the counter next to it. This was really a nice fucking day he thought.

Chibs walked in as he poured himself coffee. Tig smirked; Chibs' swagger wasn't quite as smooth and relaxed as usual. He got another mug out, pouring coffee for Chibs as well.

"You sore, darling?"

"Aye, a little." Chibs took the mug Tig offered him, his fingers lingering a little as their hands touched.

"Might have deserved it..." Tigs smirk widened.

"Good morning, guys." Jax walked into the kitchen, stopping and staring at Chibs for a second.

"Jesus Christ, Chibs! Have you been fucking a leech?" He was staring at the hickey that Tig had left on Chibs' neck.

Tig was just swallowing a big gulp of coffee and Jax comment made him laugh; spraying some of the coffee through his nose, choking on some of it, laughing and coughing uncontrollably.

Jax looked at him, clearly amused, and Chibs glared at him. Tig just waved his hand, trying to catch his breath.

Jax turned to Chibs "We need to go on a roadtrip. Oakland first and then a few other things."

Tig started laughing even more, feeling a little sadistic, but the timing for Chibs going on a run was really hilarious.

Jax turned back to him, looking puzzled.

"Don't mind me, probably just the good weed I smoked yesterday still making me crazy" Tig managed to say, still laughing.

Jax turned and walked out, Chibs followed him and gave Tig the finger.

"Hey!" Tig grabbed his finger and pulled him in closer, stealing a quick kiss. "Sorry" he whispered.  
He pushed Chibs towards the door, slapping his ass.  
"Now you'll know how I felt after our second time together. Enjoy the ride." He smirked. A good day, indeed.


End file.
